<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once upon a dream by Vento_Store</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544679">once upon a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vento_Store/pseuds/Vento_Store'>Vento_Store</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliches and tropes, Devotion, Discussion of Abortion, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Harem, He sleeps around a lot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Pregnant Dream, Romantic Comedy, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Multiverse, Unplanned Pregnancy, cross - Freeform, dream eventually gets a harem, dream is cute and that is universal FACT, dream kinda a hoe, dreams kinda OLD and he IS, everyone's a simp, guess how that goes, he knows approximately 1 self care method, i should probably up the rating, i'll get back to that cuz sci is cute, idfk how to comedy someone help me, im really hammering it in that dream Is A Major Hoe, not me going ham on ideas for the kid, sci has a big fat crush on dream that's edging its way into love, science sans, somebody get him a life coach, think Helltaker but dream doesn't want a goddamn harem, we got a simping mafioso(?), well thats an awkward tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vento_Store/pseuds/Vento_Store</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream woke up to see a soul beneath his ribcage. It wasn't his apple soul. No. It was a little soulling.</p><p>---</p><p>In which Dream's pregnant and he doesn't know who his baby daddy is which is unfortunate, but luckily he has the obvious choice of being a single parent instead. Too bad he's got a train of simps coming his way.</p><p>(What are your favorite romance tropes?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>sCREEEEEEEEEEEEE—</strong><br/>school's nice and all but good god the amount of documents i have to write and the time and effort i could've used to write new chapters for we&amp;us</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream never thought that, as a spirit, he'd ever be able to have a family. Even now when he had a soul of his own and no tree to look after and no brother to stand with, no other responsibilities other than his position as a guardian, he never thought that he'd have a family.</p><p>He was a guardian of the multiverse. The guardian of positive feelings, the one who protected hopes and dreams. Despite having no other attachments, he never, ever thought that he'd have a family. The only one he'd ever considered family was his brother and he was—</p><p>He wasn't the brother he'd known back then.</p><p>So he never thought twice about having children even when his gaze lingered on every daycare and family he passed. Even with his lack of a personal life, Dream really had no time to be caring for a child, let alone think of it; he knew how much of a handful they could be.</p><p>And that's why he flips his absolute shit when he wakes up from a quick nap to find a little soulling just beneath his ribcage.</p><p>Was he attacked in his sleep? How else could he have been impregnated? What is he supposed to do now? Abort it?</p><p>Dream's internal screaming stopped to a halt at the last thought.</p><p>Abort it?</p><p>...Abort it?</p><p>He lay a hand above the small, developing monster soul that was tethered to his own. There was a faint golden line that connected his soul to the child's. If he aborted it now, he would barely feel the strain, he wouldn't feel any pain. Multiple visits to Sci Sanses had him picking up some information about monster pregnancy, often of the skeleton variety.</p><p>Stars knew he wanted to get rid of it.</p><p>He looked around warily, looking for any clues as to how he managed to get pregnant. Nothing.</p><p>It looked the same as when he fell asleep on his couch. The old scene of an unlit fireplace in a warm living room, rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds drawn over the windows.</p><p>Dream's eyelights wavered when a thought entered his mind. What if he'd been pregnant for weeks and the soulling manifested only now? Today was a day only for him, Blue insisted on it after so many battles fought and so many universes travelled to.</p><p>He'd been using his magic constantly for days, what if he barely spared any for the soulling and that's why, that's why now that he's had his magic at rest it finally managed to take shape?</p><p>A bolt of concern ran through him, and he shuddered, shaking it off. What is he thinking? He can't have a child!</p><p>His phalanges pushed against the clear shell that covered the little soulling.</p><p>Dream took a deep breath and closed his eyesockets shut, he needed to get rid of it. Now.</p><p>---</p><p>Later, he found himself visiting a Sci Sans he was familiar with.</p><p>He was a bit rough around the edges,</p><p>"if you don't mind me asking, how in the actual fuck did <em>you</em> get pregnant?'</p><p>But he was a nice person overall. Dream trusted him enough not to blab to the whole multiverse or anyone else who came to his universe.</p><p>"dream, i'm serious. this does not just happen. did you fuck someone recently or nah?'</p><p>This Sci Sans was a bit uncouth, the kind that leaned more towards Fell territory, but Dream liked him enough.</p><p>Really.</p><p>His cheekbones flushed in golden yellow, and he sighed in aggravation. From an outside perspective, the conversation and situation would be mildly hilarious, but he felt like it was anything but. He's pregnant with an unknown person's child when he's barely even touched anyone in an intimate manner in, well, months.</p><p>Dream has been getting some weak spells here and there but they happen some time after each battle against Nightmare. He never thought that they could have been symptoms of pregnancy.</p><p>He winced, thinking of it now, it makes him aware of just how poor his practices in health are.</p><p>"tell me, who was the last person you slept with, if at all?"</p><p>Oh. Well, that's a difficult question.</p><p>He didn't remember.</p><p>Dream felt himself rattle quietly. Did he really manage to make an oops baby? He has no idea who the other parent could be with how many people he goes through in each universe he spends time in.</p><p>He's the guardian of positive feelings! That includes pleasure and the like, ugh. Why is he trying to defend himself? He doesn't need to do that. His title is self-explanatory.</p><p>Sci looked up from the clipboard he was writing on and, taking one look at Dream's face, his expression went flat. Yet amused.</p><p>"wow. you have no clue?"</p><p>Dream gave a weak, sheepish smile, responding quietly. "Don't hold it against me?" Sci's bones gave a quick rattle, indicating the withheld chuckles that the guardian still knew about from the swelling amusement he could feel from Sci.</p><p>The scientist rolled his chair over to a chart that showed the progress of a skeleton's pregnancy and brought it closer.</p><p>"the soulling's too young to take a sample from, so we can't find out who the other person is for now," Sci explained, tapping the board it was pinned onto. "but at the two month mark, it should be safe to do. come back after two months and we'll be able to see who knocked you up."</p><p>Dream probably would've felt more relieved if Sci didn't snicker by the end of his explanation.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do during that period of time?" His phalanges swept over his top, over the place where he knew the child was situated.</p><p>The other Sans' adjusted his glasses and grinned at Dream. "why, i'm glad you asked, dream. though you may not like any of it at all, i fully expect you to follow my instructions." Sci paused to peer at him, and if he were a lesser monster he might've felt his very soul shrivel up at the glint in the other's eyelights.</p><p>"clear enough?"</p><p>"...Crystal."</p><p>Sci snickered again as Dream leaned back in his chair, already tired and too exasperated to care about posture.</p><p>"first off, you're not allowed to use heavy magic. at all." At the first sentence, the guardian opened his mouth to protest only to shut it at the scientist's raised brow. "that doesn't mean you can't do it, but it wouldn't be advised as your little soulling needs the sustenance, adding the fact that we won't find out who the other parent is for two months, you'll be the only one giving them the magic needed to develop."</p><p>Sci adjusted his glasses, setting down the chart face towards Dream who had the bone above his eyesockets furrowed. Dream couldn't just quit his position, it would stay with him for life, but he needed magic to be able to do it well. Sci poked him with his pen, unimpressed.</p><p>"And there is no alternative?" The guardian asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"if there was, i would've said so at the start, dream." Sci tapped the board again, "but since you have no partner to help provide for the soulling for who knows how long, you're the only one that they'll accept magic from." Dream made an unsatisfied sound, sinking into the cushions.</p><p>Giving Dream a sympathetic look, Sci nudged him with a foot, putting his clipboard on his lap and clasping his hands, settling his elbows on the arms of his chair.</p><p>"it's not so bad. you can still do your job as long as you don't strain yourself or the tether with the baby," He offered as comfort. "which means if you see nightmare and any of his goons then you gotta run, okay? no fighting."</p><p>Dream frowned and nodded slowly. "Alright. That makes sense, it'd be nice to get away for a change at least."</p><p>He could already imagine Nightmare's reactions to him retreating upon first sight. Hopefully he wouldn't take that as a sign that Dream was surrendering and do something drastic; Dream wouldn't be able to fend him off if he did.</p><p>Dream will have to notify some people as well, in case something does go wrong and he's not there to help. Not someone who could unintentionally or intentionally spill his secret or someone who'd use the soulling against him...</p><p>The thought of Blue came to mind, and he approved of his own choice within a couple of seconds weighing the pros and cons, cons of which were near to non-existent.</p><p>"secondly," Dream's eyelights flicked over to the area where Sci poked at. A kneecap covered by grey sweats that he filched off of Ink the rare few times that he spent the night in his house.</p><p>"since you're going to need a lot of magic; no skipping out on meals."</p><p>That's easy enough, isn't it? The guardian cocked his head, slightly suspicious.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Sci gave him a disapproving scowl. "just because you think it's easy doesn't mean it <em>is. </em>i know enough about you to know that as a spirit, you don't need to eat, drink or sleep, and obviously you know that."</p><p>"<em>but, </em>don't let the habit of forgoing normal daily necessities affect how you take care of your child. they need more magic than you think and someday you won't be able to keep up with it, which is why you need to get used to eating, <em>dumbass</em><em>.</em>" He poked again at the kneecap, a little harshly. Dream couldn't help but avert his eyes and huff, well aware that he wasn't exactly a role model when it came to taking care of oneself.</p><p>He was pretty sure that Nightmare, his own kind, ate more than he did. At least, ate more physical food. The only nourishment they really needed were the things they represented and guarded. Dream with positivity, Night— Nightmare with negativity.</p><p>"Okay." If he was going to have this child, he would have to abide with the doctor's orders. Dream felt an indescribable emotion at the thought.</p><p>Sci grinned at his mildly put-out response. "next, sleep."</p><p>The guardian waited for an explanation, yet nothing came. He narrowed his sockets at the scientist, unamused at how clearly the other was taking delight in his suspense. Sci smothered a guffaw with his clipboard, bones rattling.</p><p>Dream slumped further into his chair, mouth twisting into a pout as he cradled his skull in a hand. "Right, laugh it up, Sci. Laugh at my being a first time parent." He grumbled, ignoring how that indescribable emotion came back at the statement.</p><p>"there's really nothing to say about sleep, dream." The scientist snickers. "you do know that people dream when they sleep, right?" Dream gave him an affronted look for that.</p><p>"Of course I do!"</p><p>"that's nice."</p><p>Groaning quietly, the guardian of positivity rubbed at an eyesocket, more of his energy sapped from being made fun of. He may need to visit a universe brimming with positive feelings, like Haventale or somewhere similar. Maybe he'll even cuddle with Blue, he doesn't do that often enough, though it's a quick way to energize himself.</p><p>Sci's unnecessary fun at his expense was pleasant to his ever sensitive sense to happiness and amusement, but personally? As a child he'd never think about what he truly felt either, but...</p><p>"Sci, please." The skeleton sat up straighter at the plea, sobering. Dream could taste the scientist's bubbling emotions in the back of his throat.</p><p>"It's alright, I don't mind that much." He soothed, mustering as much sincerity as he could when the apple in his chest throbbed at the guilt present. Working on his day off? Dream mused absently. Blue would be upset.</p><p>Sci winced and rubbed at his neck.</p><p>"yeah, that's pretty much your entire job, huh? sorry 'bout that. i didn't mean to fuck up." The guardian blinked and relaxed against his chair, mouth quirking into one of his typical soft smiles. Well, at least he's apologizing.</p><p>"i'm your doctor right now, so i have to be as professional as possible...but i guess seeing you so unhappy sort of, made me..."</p><p>"That's fine, Sci." Dream felt a surge of gratitude for the skeleton, understanding that his actions came from well intentions. He pat Sci's knee and gave a patient look. "Could you continue?"</p><p>"oh. right." The tension in Sci's face melted away. "so sleep, right? my bad. sleep is a way to regulate your magic and make sure it doesn't dip far below the recommended level. you already know that with the child..."</p><p>Sci made a vague gesture that Dream nodded at.</p><p>"yeah. moving on— now... if you want to get with someone it's best if you do it while your child's still a soulling."</p><p>"Haha." Dream laughed flatly, a familiar irritation rising. Is this another joke?</p><p>"no, really. that way it'll be easier to assimilate your kid to another's magic even if he ain't the baby daddy. or she, who cares. you prefer skeleton males don't you?"</p><p>The thoughtful expression on Dream's face had Sci pausing, similarly blank-faced. "assuming that you'd want your partner to help provide the magic needed for the kid to grow."</p><p>There wasn't a pressing need to find someone who could assist Dream in child-making— <em>wrong word choice, </em>there wasn't a need for Dream to find a partner who could assist him in whatever the hell happens during pregnancy.</p><p>He had the very clear choice of being a single parent, and if he needed anything he was sure that the few close friends he had would be able to help. Blue rarely had a full schedule in his universe and Ink always found time for anyone.</p><p>There were also other skeletons he could trust, like Cosmic and Sci.</p><p>..Dream should put those thoughts away for the moment and focus on Sci's instructions.</p><p>"I don't think I'll be 'getting' with anyone anytime soon. That would just expose me and the child to vulnerability, wouldn't it?" That's another reason as well. Dream doesn't, um, sleep with the same people twice nor does he continue to see people he's slept with more than once.</p><p>That would only put both of them at risk.</p><p>Besides, getting into a relationship or returning to his old habits would be irresponsible when he's going to be a parent now.</p><p>"okay then." Dream pulled himself out of his thinking when Sci responded promptly, an odd tone in his voice that he hadn't quite managed to hide.</p><p>What is it this time? The guardian regarded the scientist in confusion. Neither of them did anything.</p><p>"so far that's everything you have to know that i can think of," Sci said, jotting something down on a piece of paper and flapping it in Dream's direction. Dream took it curiously. "that's my number if you got anything else to ask. mind recalling what you need to do?"</p><p>"No heavy magic and fighting, no skipping meals, sleep."</p><p>Dream scrunched his nose ridge. "And if I want a partner I should find one soon."</p><p>Sci snorted and snickered at the reluctance he made obvious with his words and expression. Eyesockets closing slightly from the force of his smile, Dream rose from his chair smoothly, missing how Sci looked away for a brief moment as he did.</p><p>"Thank you, Sci. It must have been tough to entertain someone at this time." They started talking at three in the morning. It was now six. Both of them made some small talk and catching up before Dream decided to drop the bomb.</p><p>"nah, it's not a big deal. it's the norm in this universe. 'twas nice anyway, getting to talk to you again."</p><p>Dream felt a flush spread across his cheekbones, flattered. "I share the sentiment. Still, thank you."</p><p>"I have to go now. Unfortunately I don't think I can eat meals if there's nothing in the cupboards."</p><p>"right, right. tell me if you ever change your mind about the 'getting together' with someone thing." Sci smothered a quick laugh as Dream huffed, opening a portal.</p><p>"We'll see. Bye, Sci!"</p><p>Sci waved back with a bright grin that mirrored Dream's own, the guardian's cheer infectious.</p><p>The portal closed with a snap of gold light and particles.</p><p>If you took a peek at the scene left in Sci's office, you'd see the same skeleton. His skull glowing blue as he covered it with his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>had to take a step back from we&amp;us for a bit and this happened</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his visit to Sci's, Dream resolutely decided to make changes to his current lifestyle.</p>
<p>He was rarely at his own house, more often than not spending days and nights in inns and hotels or with other people. As a result, everything in the house was empty. Bare and lifeless, like no one lived in it— considering his previous way of living, it might as well have been.</p>
<p>Faintly, Dream wondered when he started thinking of that as a 'past lifestyle' when it'd only been a week ago that he crashed on Blue's couch before the skeleton sent him to his home.</p>
<p>It's barely a home...</p>
<p>But he's determined to change that. His child will be growing up in this house for the forseeable future; it was located in a remote, locked universe that he'd managed to get a certain someone to 'unlock' for him. It was so long ago that he barely remembered it, a little younger and softer and believing that he'd be spending many a time in the house he had built.</p>
<p>Thinking back, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad for that past self.</p>
<p>Dream nearly lay a hand over his ribcage. He stopped himself last minute, remembering that he was in public. No tells or clues could be given away that he was going through <em>something</em>, Nightmare had eyes and ears in the most unexpected and expected places.</p>
<p>The guardian huffed in mild exasperation. Really, Nightmare has to lay off on surveillance before Dream ends up going on a hunt again. Hunt for his spies and agents that is. Several times his, brother, slipped up while keeping an eye on him that Dream made the choice to 'purge' several universes of anyone under Nightmare's thumb.</p>
<p>It wasn't fun, Dream didn't want to go on another hunt even if he mostly combed through the universes that he frequented the most.</p>
<p>A soft blue cloak covered him, his insignia displayed on the corners of it in an attempt to be inconspicuous but recognizable to anyone who knew where to look. Dream opted out of wearing his more recognized golden cape since he was still off-duty, as per Blue's orders.</p>
<p>The cloak was something that Ink made, a small mishap while he was trying to recreate his cape for some reason. Ink accidentally used blue instead of yellow for the color, and Dream thinks that he probably would've stashed it away to be forgotten if Dream hadn't swung by to check on him.</p>
<p>Unbelievably, Dream took one look at the fabric and teared up.</p>
<p>The cloth was the closest thing he'd seen to— to, well— It was the closest thing he'd seen to his brother's old cape.</p>
<p>He hasn't seen it in centuries. Maybe a millenia? When they were younger, Night—mare stopped wearing it as they grew and the village gained more land and people.</p>
<p>Honestly, he doesn't remember what it even looks like anymore, that time has long gone blurry. All he knows is that it looked similar to his, and the color...</p>
<p>It was a royal purple, like the color of a Dreemurr's robe. It wasn't blue, but blue is close enough isn't it?</p>
<p>Familiar frustration and hurt welled up in his eyesockets and Dream had to close them to take a few deep breaths. Did Sci say that stress was bad for the baby? He doesn't quite remember now, maybe it was heavy magic usage that was bad.</p>
<p>Shedding tears could count as heavy magic, right? If Dream starts crying now he'll never stop. He'll be as exhausted as he always is after several battles with Nightmare.</p>
<p>Dream adjusted the hood of his cloak, sighing. He had to get it together, buy some food and some decorations here and there. He wasn't kidding when he said that his house was absolutely barren, the most he had was a couch, a fireplace he nearly never used, curtains, and a bed Dream doesn't think he ever had the chance to sleep in.</p>
<p>Dream supposes that he should get more furniture as well. No one visits his house, he doesn't take anyone home either, but if he has to go away for a period of time he'll have to call in a babysitter in the future.</p>
<p>"My, hello Dream." A kind voice called out, and Dream spun around to see this world's Toriel, clearly wizened with age. Grey marks ran through her pristine fur, and she was slightly hunched over with a motherly smile on her face.</p>
<p>This world's Asriel never died, so she grew older as her son did.</p>
<p>"Hello, ma'am." He greeted warmly. Dream approached the old goat and gestured to the groceries she carried, not surprised when she shook her head and held them higher.</p>
<p>"No need for that, young one," Toriel told him, and Dream had a brief moment of amusement at being addressed as 'young' when he was older than her chronologically. "You're with child, are you not? I wouldn't dare to make you carry my own groceries."</p>
<p>Dream startled, looking up at her with wide eyesockets that he shouldn't have let show. He might as well have confirmed her statement out loud!</p>
<p>In an admittedly weak attempt at covering up his mistake, Dream protested. "What, what are you talking about, Miss Toriel? I'm not..."</p>
<p>He deflated when the goat monster gave him a patient smile, and gold dusted over his cheekbones.</p>
<p>"A monster as old as I would recognize a fellow mother." Toriel giggled.</p>
<p>As expected, Toriels still gave him a hard time. Given that Dream was really a spirit given form and wasn't actually your run-of-the-mill sans, you'd think he wasn't affected by monsters that a sans would be close to.</p>
<p>Not by a long shot. Dream had a bit of a weak spot for Dreemurrs; they typically represented the hopes and dreams of the monsters trapped underground after all.</p>
<p>"Should you ever require my assisstance, know that I am merely a knock or a call away, alright?"</p>
<p>Dream smiled back at the lady, grateful for the offer. It was unlikely that he would take her up on it— a Dreemurr she may be or a Toriel she may be, she was still someone Dream didn't personally trust. Thinking that made him feel slightly guilty, but he had to be firm. His and his child's safety comes first.</p>
<p>That indescribable emotion came and went at the thought as he nodded and said his farewells to the old goat.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Miss Toriel. I've to be on my way now, I have my own shopping to get to."</p>
<p>"Alright, young one. Stay safe!"</p>
<p>With that cheery goodbye, Dream continued on. The universe had markets and grocery stores in abundance thanks to the monsters of this timeline giving their assistance to farmers and the like, so Dream  had many options to choose from.</p>
<p>Monster food gave him more magic than human food did. Dream decided from the start that he should be getting monster-made products as they were more likely to benefit him.</p>
<p>He doesn't remember a time where he had to buy groceries for himself. When the village still stood, everything was provided for him and his brother. Someone would gift an offering to Dream and Dream would share it with Nightmare.</p>
<p>When he grew up without Nightmare, any form of sustenance he got was solely from positivity along with the times Blue made him actually eat something. You could find positivity in every corner of the multiverse so Dream never had to worry much about feeding. If he landed in a universe less inclined to positivity he just...<em>made </em>positivity.</p>
<p>Whether that was through a one night stand where they both ended up terribly satisfied or through helping people get themselves together, it didn't matter.</p>
<p>Now Dream had to do grocery shopping for as long as it was needed and <em>to be frank, </em>he thought blankly as he stood near a hotdog stand, <em>he had no idea where to begin.</em></p>
<p>Maybe he should call Blue.</p>
<p>Call Blue? Yes, that would be wise—</p>
<p>"care for a 'dog, buddy?"</p>
<p>A familiar voice broke through his thoughts and Dream blinked. He looked to the side to see a Sans grinning at him.</p>
<p>"...Sans." He responded lamely.</p>
<p>The Sans' grin widened as he waved a hotdog around. "didn't think i was famous enough for a guardian to know about me."</p>
<p>"Oh," Dream flustered, clasping his hands together. "That was rude of me. I'm sorry. You're the Sans of this universe right? I'm Dream. It's just, you're a Sans so—"</p>
<p>"slow down," The Sans soothed, reaching over to place a hotdog on top of Dream's head. Dream froze in place, feeling the warm bread on his skull. "here, have this. free of charge."</p>
<p>He winked at Dream and the guardian eased up. That was embarrassing, what's gotten into him?</p>
<p>Dream took the hotdog from his head and held it close, sheepish. "Thank you. Are you sure? It wouldn't be right for me to take it without something in return."</p>
<p>The skeleton bobbed his head and leaned against his stand, propping his face up with a hand. Dream was hit by the question of how the Sans knew about him when they've never interacted with each other.</p>
<p>"yeah, 's all good. why don't you take a seat and we talk for a bit instead?" The Sans gestured his other hand to the wooden stool by the stand. Dream's eyesockets furrowed.</p>
<p>"I would love to, but I should really get my shopping done..."</p>
<p>It didn't escape Dream's notice how the Sans seemed to deflate for a brief moment before he reinforced his grin. Dream smiled at the other, eyelights twinkling.</p>
<p>"that's fine—"</p>
<p>"How about," Dream interrupted him gently. "I finish my shopping and then I'll repay you. You wanted to talk, yes? When does your shift end?"</p>
<p>The skeleton stared at Dream for a few seconds, and his grin became more genuine. He tugged a line of rope hanging from the roof, coming over to stand beside Dream as tarp fell to cover it.</p>
<p>"i'd say it starts about now. lemme help ya, pal."</p>
<p>"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you—"</p>
<p>His gaze then flicked down pointedly to the hotdog still in Dream's grasp. The guardian flushed slightly and hurried to finish it, cutting himself off.</p>
<p>"May I ask how you know of me?" Dream asked the Sans politely, thanking him quietly when he procured some tissue and handed it to him.</p>
<p>"you helped my bro out a couple weeks ago, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Ah, that. Dream did help the Papyrus of this world some time ago. He wasn't quite sure when, but apparently it was a few weeks back. The Papyrus was in the middle of a fight between students and Dream intervened. Dream was drawn by the amount of negative energy in an otherwise content universe, stepping in once he saw monsters in the fray, one of which was Papyrus.</p>
<p>Papyrus was a student. From what Dream knew, the skeleton brothers were both studying.</p>
<p>Regretfully, that was all. Dream didn't pay a lot of attention to Papyrus' ramblings while Dream was patching him up.</p>
<p>"I did. How is he?"</p>
<p>"he's doing great. recently got a job he liked. anyway, we better get going."</p>
<p>Dream followed along unthinkingly, chatting with the Sans as he led them closer to the markets.</p>
<p>"you've never gone grocery shopping before?"</p>
<p>"Is that so strange?"</p>
<p>"kinda. good thing i'm here to help, yeah?"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>As Dream walked alongside the Sans, one hand carrying a bag of groceries while the other skeleton had a box steadied on his shoulder, he belatedly recalled that this universe was a variation of Mafiatale.</p>
<p>Sans' moments of evasiveness when answering his questions about Papyrus suddenly made a lot more sense.</p>
<p>"i heard you're a guardian of some sorts."</p>
<p>And there it is.</p>
<p>Dream had a feeling that this Sans was going to start interrogating him. He didn't mind; it was only natural for someone to be wary of a being like him. Back when he was a little younger and new to the multiverse he'd been more suprised that people barely asked any questions about everything that he was.</p>
<p>"Yes." Dream answered tersely. Spending time with Ink taught him that it was better to be sparse with words when it came to talking about their 'jobs'.</p>
<p>Ink was the type to say things bluntly without providing any sort of context, thus confusing whoever he was speaking with and effectively throwing them off course. It distracted them from asking questions, and Dream somehow came up with his own way of confusing and frustrating others enough to give up on queries.</p>
<p>It was painful to entertain questions and Ink sucked at explanations. Dream didn't like having to talk about what he did for the multiverse or who he fought for the sake of it either, so he once told Ink to 'shut up and <em>go' </em>and it stuck.</p>
<p>(Ink had continued to laugh at Dream even when the portal closed.)</p>
<p>The side-eye that Sans gave him was part approval, surprise, and impressed. Dream could tell from the way the emotions swelled in the person beside him.</p>
<p>"i see," Sans drawled. "there any chance you'd wanna talk about it, pal?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Dream inclined his head at the box Sans carried. "After all that you've done for me, it would only be polite. Would you like to ask me over tea or a meal?"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, the Sans' gaze flicked down then up at him before he grinned languidly. "that an invitation of sorts, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>Dream flushed, flustered but immediately gettin the gist what he meant. "No! I just thought to ease the mood through food since it's sure to be a heavy subject— why would you—"</p>
<p>Sans snickered, a hand landing on Dream's shoulder and squeezing it. Dream distantly notes how the skeleton's hands have been gloved the whole time as the material easily warms his shoulder.</p>
<p>"just pullin' your leg, guardian. calm down," The skeleton chuckled, looking at Dream through relaxed, lidded sockets. "you looked like you needed a little <em>easing </em>up there, so i had to say it."</p>
<p>The emphasized word was paired with another squeeze to his shoulder and the hand left, taking its warmth with it. Dream tasted something mildly bitter and thick burst in his mouth and he masked his expression with an unimpressed one.</p>
<p>"...Would you like to ask me over tea or a meal?" He chose to ignore what just happened.</p>
<p>"you're still willing to talk to me after that?" Sans leaned back to peer at him in question. "lots 'a people i know would leave a man in a ditch for pulling that on them."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not them." Dream let out a sigh. "Would you still like to ask me about my being a guardian or..."</p>
<p>"nah, we don't have to."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? You did help me with my groceries."</p>
<p>They stopped at the edge of town. An old yet clean road trailed into the woods where Dream knew his house was kept hidden from the general populace.</p>
<p>"hmm."</p>
<p>Dream glanced at the other curiously. "Sans?"</p>
<p>"actually, i do wanna talk."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's alright. We can—"</p>
<p>"nope. i know as a guardian you're prob'ly busy doing guardian stuff, but when's your next day off?"</p>
<p>"I've been told to rest for as long as I need, why?"</p>
<p>Sans hoisted the box from his shoulder and let it rest in his arms, grin bright and anticipatory.</p>
<p>"heh, perfect timing. i'd actually like a friend with me tomorrow to test out this new bar that opened a while back. we could have our talk there, sound good?"</p>
<p>Dream had a sense of deja vu. That's similar enough to how any other Sans would invite him for an outing. Of course it would be similar, since this was a Sans he was talking to, but...</p>
<p>"Yes, that sounds good," Dream smiled, feeling slightly helpless. He didn't want to say no; despite the surely heavy conversation they would be having soon, Dream did enjoy his time with this Sans. "What time are we meeting?"</p>
<p>"howzabout we meet at that fountain we saw at around 5?"</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll see you then."</p>
<p>"yep," Sans popped the 'p', eyesockets curving upwards to visibly show his satisfaction. "by the way, you need any help getting to your house?"</p>
<p>Dream shook his head, sliding the bag to rest in the crook of his elbow as he lifted the box from Sans' arms. "I think I can get to my own house by myself," He joked.</p>
<p>The skeleton chuckled again, sockets lidding briefly in a display that didn't escape Dream's attention. "figured. see ya tomorrow, dream."</p>
<p>With a pop of magic, the Sans disappeared using a shortcut. Dream stood there for a few seconds, processing their encounter and the residual emotions from Sans that he hadn't wanted to take in yet.</p>
<p>Flushing a soft gold, Dream spun on his heel to continue on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>things that dream realized while talking to sans but didn't let the readers know:<br/>• the mildy bitter and thick taste in his mouth was <em>lust</em> and yes it tastes like jizz to him and its pretty neutral i guess<br/>• the trail off when he's thinking about sanses inviting him for an outing is because those outings usually ended up with both of them in bed</p>
<p>eyyyyy do we got ourselves a date here? and its only the 2nd chapter?? not sure how it's going to go, what do y'all think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why do i keep updating when exams are just around the corner</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream perused his groceries for a long, long minute. They were all laid out on the counter, some of them on the coffee table when he ran out of space, the bags he'd used to carry them in strewn across the floor haphazardly.</p><p>Once again, he had no idea where he was supposed to start. Which ones were supposed to go in the fridge and which ones were fine to put in cupboards?</p><p>He wilted when he realized that he should've asked Sans before he left. With how attentive he was during their shopping it was clear as day that he was more than used to doing errands.</p><p>Ah, that's right. Dream should give him a nickname. It would only be right, since there are hundreds of other sanses around the multiverse; it gets confusing.</p><p>The lingering touch of something warm and firm on his shoulder came to mind. <em>Glove? </em></p><p>Dream grimaced at the thought. Stars, that's a worse name than anything an Asgore could come up with! Is it age that makes a monster's naming sense horrible? He really hopes not, though it would be a nice explanation.</p><p>The sole box that the other skeleton carried for him was sat on the farthest corner, the only one unopened. Dream didn't remember what was inside it anymore. He should've paid more attention— but it might be attributed to how his memory has been failing him more often lately.</p><p>That's rather concerning. He'll have to pay another visit to Sci again, and so soon after the last one. Dream doesn't want to bother him so much since he knows what part of the story Sci's in right now. It's not a very happy part. Dream has no place in it.</p><p>Even if he was the guardian of positivity, there were some things that had to happen. Things he had no sway over. He had to learn to accept it the same way one of his close friends did so easily so long ago.</p><p>Back to the task at hand.</p><p>Dream wracked his head for anything that would tell him how and where he was supposed to stock his food. The only things that were of help were his memories of staying in Blue's or Ink's houses.</p><p>He, vaguely remembered seeing boxes always being in cupboards. Like cereal boxes. Dream stared at the two brands of cereal he'd bought.</p><p>Unintentionally, he'd bought the two brands that Ink and Blue liked. A soft, shy blush rose on his cheekbones at the obvious sentiment he showed with the small act. Oh stars— they're really...</p><p>They're monsters that Dream appreciates more than anyone. If there was a hierarchy, he'd say that he cared for them on the same level he cared for his broth— Nightmare. Dream couldn't lie and say he cared for everyone equally; that would be the same as saying that there was no one he truly held dear, and they—</p><p>They deserve better than that. Dream sighed loudly, treating it like a spell to dispel his mild embarrassment, taking the cereal boxes and pushing them into a cupboard. All too aware of how natural the action felt. Yes, he really has been staying over at theirs too much.</p><p>It's high time he started sleeping in his own house. The guardian shook his head to focus.</p><p>Now, Dream knew that milk had to go in the fridge. And he was sure that some products had something on their backs about what temperature to store them in...</p><p>---</p><p>Dream plopped himself onto the couch, narrowing his eyesockets over at the kitchen. He was tired. He never expected for grocery shopping and putting stuff away could be so tiring. Or maybe it was just him?</p><p>The memory of Blue's Papyrus surfaced, and Dream decided that it wasn't just him. Blue's underground was on the surface now and they had to buy groceries every week. Orange always seemed so dead on his feet when the trip ended. Dream would know, he's seen it with his own sockets.</p><p>Maybe it was a classic Sans trait..? Did Dream somehow not-quite-inherit that trait?</p><p>Stars, he had no idea. All he knew was that he had a newfound dislike for putting food away and he had to give every person who did that every time with no complaint a little more credit.</p><p>He wasn't even finished putting all of them away! Dream eyed the unopened box with trepidation, grumbling under his breath.</p><p>Idly, his hand brushed against his stomach, and he twitched. Right. With no small amount of hesitation, Dream peeled his shirt away to peer at the soulling nesting beneath his ribs, the golden tether between them and his own apple soul bright as ever.</p><p>Dream couldn't help but stare as insecurity clawed its way up from the back of his mind. How could he have been so reckless? How was he supposed to care for a child when he couldn't take care of himself? This, this was a mistake—</p><p>He couldn't do this— He can't do this <em>alone—</em></p><p>Simultaneous ringing and vibrating from somewhere broke his thoughts, and Dream flinched. He dropped his shirt back into place and scrambled to look for his phone, recognizing the ringtone.</p><p>Eventually, he found it buried under the blue cloak he'd removed beforehand.</p><p>The tune stopped just as Dream picked it up with haste, and the guardian made a mournful noise. He was so close.</p><p>
  <em>Missed call from Blue.</em>
</p><p>Oh, speak of the devil and he shall appear, Dream mused. A ping sounded from his phone and Dream swiped for the message.</p><p>
  <em>Blue:</em><br/>
<em>Dream!! I went to the Sci you like so much and he told me to go to you but i can't find you????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue:</em><br/>
<em>Where are you??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue:</em><br/>
<em>Dream are you with someone</em>
</p><p>The guardian stifled an undignified snort at his friend's latest message. There's no way Dream would be with someone right now, especially after Blue's very strict, very non-negotiable orders to rest.</p><p>He pressed dial on the skeleton's number and waited for him to pick up, not having to wait long since Blue picked up on the first ring.</p><p>
  <em>"Dream!"</em>
</p><p>"Hi Blue," Dream replied, laughing. It was always so refreshing to talk to Blue after a long day, the constant positive attention from him a welcome reprieve from Dream's increasingly serious thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you right now? I've been looking for you everywhere! Ink said you're not with him either!"</em>
</p><p>Blue's concern warms Dream's soul in an odd way. The faint taste of negativity isn't something that Dream likes, but it warms him to know that Blue would be so worried for him, as dislikeable as worrying the skeleton is.</p><p>"I'm at my house. You sent me off to rest at home, didn't you?"</p><p>There's a silence that lasts too long for Dream not to be perplexed. "Blue?"</p><p>
  <em>"Um? I didn't know you had a house??"</em>
</p><p>The sheer bluntness of the statement has the guardian wincing, grip tightening on his phone as the feeling of self-consciousness washed over him—</p><p><em>"Ugh, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way, dreamy! I'm just— I thought you...lived with Ink..? Or with a lover, someone,"</em> Dream heard the distant sound of a clack and rustling fabric, and he could almost see the way Blue habitually rubs at his cervical, moving his bandana in the process.</p><p>"I have a house of my own, don't worry." The guardian murmured back, leaning back into the couch cushions and propping up against the arm. "Awkwardness aside, Blue. You said that Sci..."</p><p>Dream could connect the dots.</p><p>
  <em>Sci, you little—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, that's right! That Sci you like so much called me over? For something?? And he just gave me this watch? And told me to go to you?? He said you might want to tell me something???"</em>
</p><p>The vivid confusion in Blue's voice made him almost giddy with laughter until the other's questions registered, and Dream deflated, dread filling him.</p><p>"I— I do, actually. Would you mind if I came over?" He hadn't thought about telling Blue just yet, but Sci gave him no choice. There's no doubt that if Dream said no then Blue wouldn't let it go, and neither would Ink if he caught wind of it. The two of them teaming up against him— now that would be, um.</p><p>A memory slammed into his thoughts not unlike the way Ink smashed into a window that one time Error threw him into a café. Dream jolted, a soft gold dusting on his cheekbones.</p><p>
  <em>"Oohh... Well then, that doesn't sound good."</em>
</p><p>"Depends on how you see it, really." He responded quietly, laying a hand on his ribcage.</p><p><em>"Well! I'm sure it won't be that bad. We can't meet at my house right now, Papy has someone over so I'm not home," </em>An audible shiver came from the other line and Dream quirked a brow. <em>"I hope they don't make a mess of things too much. How about we meet somewhere else, your pick?"</em></p><p>"I'm fine with that.." Dream said his answer slowly, curious about Orange's guest before shaking it off. "Let's go to another universe, I'll pick you up—"</p><p>
  <em>"Dream, I thought I said to rest!"</em>
</p><p>"We will be resting!" He insisted, flustered. "Let's go to Haventale, please?"</p><p>
  <em>"Dreamy... we can go, but why can't we meet at your house?"</em>
</p><p>The guardian sighed in relief, starting to eye the still unopened box again. "It's in a locked universe, I'm afraid it will take a toll on you if you enter."</p><p>There's another pause like Blue was thinking over his words. Dream hoped that he wouldn't instead say that he would like to come over. His house wasn't in the best of conditions right now and Dream wouldn't like to have Blue bear witness to it.</p><p>It was, hehe, completely <em>bear. </em>Or bare.</p><p>Dream smothered the 'ha' that wanted to escape. He made puns, on occasion, so what. As far as he knew, they elicited some brief amusement in people no matter how hard they tried to pretend.</p><p>So, they garner positivity. It was only right that Dream made at least one!</p><p><em>"Alrighty then." </em>Blue conceded.</p><p>"Um, I have something I need to do first, I bought groceries earlier and I haven't put away the last box..."</p><p>
  <em>"That's okay! I can wait! I'm in the park near Muffet's sitting on—"</em>
</p><p>"I've changed my mind," Dream stood up from the couch and swept his cloak onto his shoulders, clasping the pin into place. "I will be taking care of it later, are you sitting on the fountain with the blue benches?"</p><p>
  <em>"What— D-Dream, procrastinating isn't good, don't follow Papy's example!"</em>
</p><p>Too late. Dream opened a portal to Haventale and stepped in, breathing in the fresh air and immediately savoring the taste of contentment and happiness blooming in the back of his throat.</p><p>Without preamble, he opened another portal to Underswap, right where he knew Blue must be waiting.</p><p>He was greeted with bright, blue eyelights and an exasperated expression. Blue still had his phone up to his skull before he lowered his arm and ended the call with a loud beep.</p><p>"Hello, Blue." Dream reached for his friend cheerily, feeling the effects of positivity flowing through him.</p><p>Blue huffed and took his hand, eyelights spinning into stars as he chose to beam back.</p><p>"Hi Dream!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>things that aren't completely shown in this chapter:<br/>• he's a bit flustered because blue keeps addressing sci as "the sci you like so much". <em>shut up blue he's centuries younger than me dont say that—</em><br/>• dream doesn't like making a friend wait<br/>• look i dont wanna spell it out but the memory that slammed into dream's thoughts...well like i said i dont wanna spell it out cmon pls say you caught what kind of memory that was.<br/>• dream's not always this hornee i swear,,, he's just turning to a coping mechanism ok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote the last few paragraphs for this on stubborness and motion sickness i hope y'all enjoy! give me your thoughts in the form of a review please, it would be so cool!!! also hey, give me your favourite romance (sfw!) tropes because i'll try to incorporate every possible one in here pfft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"BLUE? COULD YOU TELL ME...um, blue?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"huh? OH, I'M SORRY! WHAT DID YOU NEED HELP WITH?" A hand clad in a blue glove tugged absently at an equally blue scarf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream, younger and golden eyelights shimmering, tilted his head. His crown sat proudly around his skull... back then it hadn't looked like a weight on his shoulders, but rather something he wore like he would his beloved cape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue once again caught himself staring, twitching as he flushed a deep blue. This time, Dream was the one staring, confused and concerned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"BLUE, YOU'VE BEEN SPACING OUT AN AWFUL LOT LATELY. ARE YOU SLEEPING WELL?" Blue flustered when Dream leaned forward, imploring him to say what was wrong. "SHOULD I HELP-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!" Shocked at his own outburst, the skeleton slapped a hand against his mouth, looking away briefly before dragging his gaze back to Dream. The guardian looked a bit hurt, brows furrowing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-NO, AS IN YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP ME FALL ASLEEP, DREAM! I APPRECIATE THE GESTURE, KIND FRIEND, BUT!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking the chance to push aside Dream's concern, Blue hopped up from his spot on the fountain and struck a pose heroically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"AS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, I DO NOT HAVE TO DO MUCH TO DREAM, MWEH-HEH-HEH!" He beamed brightly at the small laugh the pun managed to elicit from his friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I SUPPOSE YOUR BROTHER HAS TO THANK ME FOR TAKING HIS PLACE TODAY," Dream mused, well aware of Orange's exasperation with puns, as most papyruses are. Blue tried not to avert his eyes guiltily at the mention of his brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Dream woke up, he'd asked for his brother to make himself scarce. It hadn't taken much convincing, unsurprisingly, but the reasoning behind why earned Blue a few brow wiggles. Absolutely uncalled for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue only wants a little one-on-one time with Dream, that's all!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
  <em>kind of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue huffed, feigning annoyance. "HE WOULD RATHER GO DIVING IN THE MESS HE CALLS A SHED THAN DO ANYTHING PRODUCTIVE!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream gave him a fond and patient smile for that and Blue tried to ignore how his soul jumped in his ribcage, fighting back another blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would NOT be bested by his own infatuation! Dream is his friend and thus only deserves the best of behavior!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, but...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream looked really nice today. He looked happy, content with himself. Radiant, especially so after spending the night in Blue's ever so positive universe and attitude, and his golden cape moved gently in the wind as he smiled. He was good-looking, pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention how skilled he was, smart and clever at puzzles and fights; somehow outwitting the opponent when all hope seemed lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Blue, Dream was like a beacon. Or a, a warm campfire to hudde up to when the cold threatened to bite at his extremities- the very important piece of information that as a skeleton he could not feel much temperature notwithstanding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately (or fortunately, Blue had mixed feelings), Dream met all of his standards; no matter what state he was in, Blue couldn't help but feel that ever-growing-familiar feeling of adoration in him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"EHEM," Blue cleared his throat, dispelling those thoughts-that-he-would-prefer-not-to-think-about-thank-you. "YOU WERE SAYING SOMETHING, DREAM?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The guardian blinked in realization. "OH! THAT'S RIGHT! UM." There was a beat of silence where Dream seemed to not know what to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YOU...blue," Blue smiled at his name-nickname, nodding encouragingly. He wondered for a split second why Dream was using less magic in his voice. "...is there any particular reason why you told Orange to leave us alone while we went for groceries?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue saw this becoming a problem miles away, he didn't even question how Dream found out. Luckily, he had the perfect excuse. Now he just had to say...it...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't say it, for some reason. No- Blue didn't quite want to say the excuse he had prepared as he made eye contact with Dream's dazzling lights that he sometimes likened to the sunset he saw when monsters first resurfaced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The skeleton realized that this was a chance. Another chance for him to confess his feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With every second of quiet from Blue, Dream looked increasingly apprehensive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But again, even if Dream was honestly, genuinely someone he could see himself spending the rest of his days with, Blue declined the chance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I WANTED TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU!" He let himself blush slightly, rubbing at his cervical vertebrae. "WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN AWHILE AND YOU'VE BEEN WORKING YOURSELF TO THE BONE, MWEH-HEH."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream relaxed, easily believing his words and sharing laughter with him at the pun. It's not like it was a lie, either, Blue thought. He really did want to spend more time with Dream! It was just difficult, he sighed quietly, in his soul, heart, whatever metaphor a person could use.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was just difficult, since Blue wished he could tell Dream that he wanted to spend the rest of time with him forever.</em>
  <em> But this was hardly the time to do so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was difficult, but Blue would persevere! He was the Magnificent Sans, and no unrequited lo- ehem, crush, would triumph over him!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stars, if only someone had told him that he'd still have the same tendencies as any other sans in the multiverse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite being a swap sans, there were some things that stuck throughout each alternate universe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such as how a sans would always try to avoid acknowledging personal feelings before being honest with himself and others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream let Blue take his hand and Blue marched onward.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Dream pulled Blue into the portal effortlessly, not minding the way Blue's hand lingered over his before pulling away.</p><p>They both missed each other, though it's only been a couple days since their battle with Nightmare's posse.</p><p>Blue rocked on his heels in place, eyelights brilliant stars that practically glowed with positive emotion that Dream relished in. But then the skeleton huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Now, Dream." He started off. "You're supposed to be resting, so I cannot say that I'm very pleased to see you doing <em>the exact opposite </em>of what I told you to do, but I'll allow it this once, okay!"</p><p>Dream wasn't terribly concerned with his stern act; Blue's eyes were still stars, but Dream still found himself flushing sheepishly even as a mischievous smile made its way onto his face.</p><p>"Like the other, what, ten times you've allowed it, dear friend?"</p><p>Blue made a face and rolled his eyelights as the guardian laughed under his breath. "It's because your charm is too much for even the Magnificent Sans to handle, that's all!" He defended. Dream only gave him a patient smile, like someone who knew he was only making excuses.</p><p>"Pfft, why thank you, you're very charming as well." Dream looked away just in time for Blue's namesake to spread across his skull, flustered.</p><p>The guardian of positivity scanned the area. He'd opened a portal to a secluded place in one of the many parks in Haventale, to make sure no one who wasn't supposed to would see them. Although Dream frequented this universe often, only the so-called 'main cast' knew of his existence. He still had to be careful.</p><p>He spotted puffs of smoke in the distance and realized belatedly that it was incredibly cold in Haventale today. A chimney was running over there, and white air escaped from him as he exhaled.</p><p>"Are you feeling cold, Blue?" Dream turned to his old friend, concerned.</p><p>"Not really! It's nothing the Magnificent Sans can't handle!" A contemplating expression crossed Blue's face and he leaned closer. Close enough that Dream could see how the colors in his eyelights shifted minutely.</p><p>"I wouldn't be opposed to you warming me up however."</p><p>What a tease!</p><p>Dream sputtered and gasped, clutching at his chest as he blushed. "Blue!" He's been getting bold ever since- well. That one time with- Ink-</p><p>And Dream just couldn't get used to it!</p><p>"Mweh-heh-heh! You're blushing so hard, Dream! It's alright, we should just savor each other's company while we're here! Who knows when we'll be able to do it again!" Blue sighed forlornly, and Dream let him take his hand. Resigned to being a glowstick, Dream firmed his grip on Blue's hand and led him to where the districts would be.</p><p>"You're getting too confident."</p><p>"You like it."</p><p>Dream had no rebuttal to that. It was good that Blue was still growing as a person even when his universe has stayed put for the past...decade or so.</p><p>He asked instead.</p><p>"Where do you want to go?" There were so many places to choose from in Haventale. Unlike other universes, resources weren't quite as tight or rationed for the monsters. They've long since made their place with their neighbors as well. Both monsters and humans coexisted peacefully and happily and many deaths in both races were natural. Not a lot of tragedy and hurt to be seen here.</p><p>It would have been his most favorite place if he were to any more uphold the image people held him to.</p><p>"Hm," Blue hummed. "Have you eaten yet?" Dream thought back to his day and shook his head.</p><p>"Let's go eat then! I haven't either. I didn't want to disturb Papy and his <em>guest." </em>Dream raised a brow at the hesitance Blue showed at the label. What was wrong with Orange's guest?</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" The guardian readjusted his hand in Blue's, steering them through an intersection, barely glancing both ways before crossing the street.</p><p>Blue didn't notice his misconduct, pouting. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong, Papy's guest is perfectly fine and absolutely does not make me uncomfortable." Ah, then they do make him uncomfortable.</p><p>That's odd. From what Dream knew of Orange, he wouldn't bring someone over if he knew that it would discomfit his brother.</p><p>"Have you told Orange about it?"</p><p>An explosive sigh. "Of course not. Papy likes the human's company. It's just..."</p><p>Dream recognized the walls of Haventale Toriel's school long before the sign was in sight, and they passed it; noting that it was in the middle of a school day as children bustled about in the building.</p><p>Blue grumbled something that he didn't quite catch, and he inclined his head curiously. "What was that? I didn't hear you-" He stopped to look at his friend and too late, the skeleton stopped as well, bumping into Dream and stepping on his foot.</p><p>"Oh-!"</p><p>"OHMYSTARS I'M SO SORRY-" Thankfully, Blue's quick relfexes had him grasping onto the guardian's arm in time, pulling him up before he could trip.</p><p>...</p><p>Uh.</p><p>They ended up a bit closer than he was expecting.</p><p>Yet Dream didn't want to pull away.</p><p>Blue's hands stayed on his shoulders, warm and steady and comforting. The cold around them didn't seem to exist in their little bubble. Their litte bubble of joy and companionship. He was quiet as his friend stared him down, stars in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>He felt warm, tingly.</p><p>Blue... Blue was a treasured friend of his. They were as close as two best friends could get, as thick as thieves. It felt all too natural to stay with him, touching.</p><p>A gloved hand reached up and brushed against his face. Unknowingly, he leaned into it the slightest bit, and Blue twitched.</p><p>Blue was a treasured friend of his.</p><p>Which was why Dream tried not to be too disappointed when they pulled away from each other.</p><p>"EHEM... You were leading us somewhere?" Blue questioned, an emotion Dream recognized all too well in his voice and soul.</p><p>"Ah, yes." Good thing he didn't sound <em>too</em> breathless. "The food district, dear friend. How does cheesecake sound?"</p><p>Dream could tell that Blue wanted to say yes, but he knew that his friend wouldn't ruin his diet so easily. "Can't." He huffed. "Papy would never let me live it down! Let's go for burritos, or something!"</p><p>Without a complaint, the guardian let the skeleton take his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>